Chase Meets Skye: Chapter 2: Hanging By a Cliff
Chapter 2: Hanging By a Cliff Ryder answered his Pup-pad and Marshall appeared on the screen. "Hello Marshall, what's up?" Ryder asked curiously. "Ryder! We have problem. Zuma and I were walking on the bridge when we saw Callie hanging over a cliff. We have to help her!" Marshall explained. "No problem, Marshall! No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder replied before ending the call. Ryder then slid the side of the pup-pad over and pushed the red button. The pup's badges beeped. "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" Ryder exclaimed before racing over to The Lookout himself. "Ryder needs us!" the pups said, recognizing the call. They all raced to the elevator, but when they got there, one pup was missing. "Ah, where's Marshall dudes?" Zuma asked, looking at the other pups. "Wait for meeeeee!" Marshall said cheerfully as he headed for the elevator. "Oh no," Zuma said, his eyes growing wide. "Not again!" Rocky added in an oh-no kind of voice. "In five, four, three, two..." Chase counted casually, watching the Dalmatian pup get closer. "Whoaaaaaa!" Marshall cried out as he slipped on the floor and went crashing into the glass part of the elevator. "...One." Chase said as he finished counting. "Sorry pups," Marshall said as all four of them laughed. The pups got into their uniforms and after jumping out of the elevator, they stood in position. "PAW Patrol ready for action, Ryder sir!" Chase said using his catchphrase. "Thanks for hurrying pups. Callie the cat is hanging off of a cliff over the bay," Ryder said as he clicked the red button on his pup-pad. The screen showed a computer version of what Ryder had said. "We have to save Callie. Cats aren't good swimmers, and they don't like the water!" Ryder explained. "Then I must be a cat in disguise because I don't like the water," Rocky said, making everyone laugh. "For this mission, I'll need..." Ryder began as he touched his finger to his pup-pad's screen. "Zuma, I need you and your hovercraft ready to rescue Callie in case she falls into the water!" Ryder instructed. "Let's dive in!" Zuma replied using his catchphrase. Ryder then touched his finger to his pup-pad's screen again and pushed Chase's symbol. "And Chase, I'll need you ready with your winch and net to help Callie back up to safety!" Ryder said. "Chase is on the case!" Chase stated in reply. "All right! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder exclaimed before he ran over to the metal pole and slid down it. Zuma and Chase sent over to the slide and slid down it. After landing in their rigs, they waited for Ryder. Ryder then came riding out of the garage in his ATV, and once everyone was ready, they group drove across the bridge. "I'll meet you and Chase at the cliff Wyder!" Zuma called out as he got ready to drive into the water. "Okay, Zuma! Meet you there!" Ryder replied as he and Chase drove off. Zuma then got onto the stone ramp that lead to the bay, and drove off it. Zuma landed perfectly into the water on his hovercraft, and drove towards the cliffs. Next Chapter: Chase Meets Skye: Chapter 3: Skye to the Rescue